Band Romance
by LucyDragneelFT23
Summary: The most popular band in Fiore ,Fairy Tail, are looking for another singer to sing alongside Natsu Dragneel. Lucy auditions and gets in the band. From newbie to rising star, will she be able to cope with fame and fortune? And why a certain pink haired idiot is the reason why she's singing. Contains NaLu, GaLe, Jerza. Gruvia, MAINLY NaLu. The romance happens pretty fast. be warned
1. The Audition

**This is a fanfiction about Fairy Tail being a band. I know that there are loads of these types of story but I really wanted to write one. **

**Disclaimer of Fairy Tail and 'Defying Gravity' from Wicked! Contains NaLu, GaLe + Jerza!**

**Band**

**Natsu- Male vocals**

**Lucy- Female vocals**

**Loke- Bass**

**Gray- Guitar**

**Gajeel (not in this chapter)- Drums**

**Levy (not in this chapter either)- Keyboard **

**Erza- manager**

* * *

The popular band, Fairy Tail, were holding auditions for a new singer to sing alongside Natsu Dragneel. Millions of girls had come and gone with tears streaming down their last girl in line named Lucy Heartfilia had always wanted to be a singer and she thought that this was her big break. After hours of waiting, it was finally her turn.

"This is the last one guys!" Gray Fullbuster, the lead guitarist said.  
"Come on in!" Erza, their manager called.  
Lucy then slowly walked in. The whole band knew she was nervous but who isn't during an audition?  
"So, what's your name, beautiful?" Loke Leo, the bass player asked.  
Lucy blushed lightly and stuttered "I'm L-Lucy H-Heartfilia!"  
"Nice to meet you Lucy! So, what are you going to sing for us?" Gray asked with great interest.  
"I'll be singing 'Defying Gravity' from the musical 'Wicked"

'TELL THEM HOW I AM DEFYING GRAVITY  
IM FLYING HIGH DEFYING GRAVITY  
AND SOON ILL MATCH THEM IN RENOWN  
AND NOBODY IN ALL OF OZ NO WIZARD THAT THERE IS OR WAS  
IS EVER GONNA BRING ME DOWN BRING ME DOWN  
AHHHHH!'

She hit every note perfectly and wasn't too loud or quiet.

A large round of applause originated from the band and an audience of girls who auditioned before her, who had sneaked in while she was singing.  
She opened her eyes and smiled shyly.  
Natsu Dragneel, the lead singer, was stunned. She could really sing! He turned round to the audience.  
"Everyone!? I think we all know who the new member of Fairy Tail is!"  
"R-Really?"  
Natsu smiled widely "Of course! Welcome to Fairy Tail, Luce!"  
"Luce?"

"Yeah! I thought it could be a cute nickname for you!"

Lucy blushed and smiled widely at Natsu. "This is going to be really fun!"

"You'll be living with us too!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Wait... WHAT?!"

* * *

**How was it? Please leave a review. I'd love to hear your opinion on it.**


	2. New Home

**Chapter 2 is up! Disclaimer of Fairy Tail. I f I owned it, Natsu and Lucy would've already started dating in episode 5.**

* * *

"I'm living with you guys?" Lucy asked surprised.

"Yeah! Isn't that great?" Natsu beamed. "Now come on! Let's go to the house!"

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her to the side of the road, where a pink limo was waiting for her.

"Woah! This is ours?" Lucy froze in amazment. The leather seats, the lights. It was too much.  
Natsu grinned "No! This is yours!"  
"MINE?!" Lucy screamed happily.  
"Uh yeah! I bought it for you Luce! Welcome to the band!" Natsu blushed lightly.  
"Thanks... Natsu. That's so sweet of you!" Lucy blushed 100 shades of pink.

They both got in and were driven to their house.

* * *

When they arrived, Lucy stared in awe. "I'M STAYING HERE?!"

What Lucy was staring at was a mansion with magnolia walls and huge pink doors. The gardens had a huge lake and also had a maze. They also included a japenese style garden area for the memories of living in Japan when they were younger. It was like Buckingham palace only smaller. Natsu and Lucy smiled at each other until they heard voices coming from behind them.

"GUYS! Get in here already!" Gray and Loke shout in unison.

Natsu and Lucy walked into a mansion and Lucy's jaw dropped to the floor.  
"It's good to be home. Right guys? " Loke beamed.

"YEAH it is" They all replied.

"Uh Natsu?" Lucy murmured. " Is it really ok for me to stay with you guys?"  
"We're friends now. Besides you have your own room and Erza and Levy live here too!"

Erza and Levy then walked into the house.

"That's right. Lucy, a moving van will be here soon to drop your belongings off. Until then, please come with me."

Lucy followed Erza and Levy upstairs to a huge, pink room with a big, fluffy bed, huge wardrobe and a balcony. Lucy stood at the door astonished.

"THIS IS MY ROOM?!" Lucy squealed excitedly.  
"That's correct. My room is opposite the bathroom two doors down. Loke's room is on the right of your room and Natsu's is on your left at the end. Gajeel, Levy and Gray's rooms are on the third floor." Erza smiled.  
"You have a third floor? This place is huge!"

"I hope that you like staying here Luce!" Natsu said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Lots more NaLu and GaLe fluff in the next one. Please leave a review!**


	3. First Morning

**Disclaimer of Fairy Tail. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was late when they finally got to bed and everyone was sound asleep... except for Lucy. She couldn't sleep because she thought that she was already dreaming. She joined Fairy Tail, got a new home and a new family. What more could she possibly want? The one thing that she thought would complete her life was her true love. The one that would always be there for her when she needed them and the one who would makes her smile on the saddest of days. If only they existed... Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep to the thoughts of romance and her happy ending.

* * *

Lucy had woken up in her pink room at 6:00, pretty early for Lucy. So, she quietly stepped downstairs to get her breakfast. Little did she know, someone else was waiting for her...

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered.  
"Morning Luce" Natsu whispered back.  
"What are you doing up this early?"  
"I always get up at this time. I could ask you the same thing."

Lucy sat on a stool and read a book for a while before grabbing breakfast. She walked over to the cooker but Natsu got in the way. Each way she tried to get past, Natsu blocked her.

"Natsu! What's the big deal?"  
"I-I wanted to make you breakfast since you're new and all..."  
"Natsu... Well, if you insist, surprise me."

Natsu proceeded to prepare Lucy's breakfast.

"I hope you like pancakes Luce"  
"I love pancakes, How did you know?"  
"Lucky guess?"

On a plate, three fluffy pancakes topped with strawberries and smothered in chocolate sauce sat in front of Lucy's wide eyes.

"Wow Natsu! This looks great. Thanks so much" Lucy exclaimed quietly.  
Natsu blushed and replied "You're welcome Luce"

As she tucked in to homemade pancakes, Loke snuck up behind her and made her jump.

"Hello Lucy, my beautiful angel" Loke kissed her on the cheek and Natsu had a hard time containing his anger. To make it worse, Lucy didn't mind and he winked at Natsu as if to say 'You're soooo jealous!'

An hour later, Gray woke up and had toast because... he's Gray.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gajeel and Levy were upstairs, changing. They were both on the way to the shower when they bumped into each other.

"Umm... Gajeel? You can go in first, if you want." Levy whimpered.

"Are you scared of me, shrimpy?" Gajeel asked.

Levy shouted "NO NO NO! I'm not scared of you"

Gajeel was a little taken back since she rarely raises her voice but he accepted her answer.

"Ok, I guess." He then walked into the third floor bathroom. Before he closed the door he said.

" You know Levy? I like you this way." he awkwardly smiled as he closed the door. Levy couldn't cool herself down.

* * *

**Gajeel and Natsu are a bit OOC but that's what makes Fanfiction in my opinion, so leave a review. Any criticism is welcome as long as it's not too harsh. :)**


	4. Interview Performance

**Disclaimer of Fairy Tail! Enjoy!**

* * *

After the band had their breakfast, they all made their way to the studio for Sorcerer Weekly magazine and Strauss. They were going for interviews for the magazine and performing on the show. Lucy was so excited as this was her first "job" as a member of Fairy Tail.

The whole band were being interviewed individually by Sorcerer Weekly's most professional journalist, Happy. Lucy was having her singular interview, hot chocolate in hand. Everything was going well for Lucy, answering questions about being new to the band until...

"Ok. Who's your favorite boy in Fairy Tail?"  
Lucy choked on her hot chocolate. "E-Excuse me?"  
"Who do you liiiiikkeee?"  
"Why are you asking me that?"  
"We want to know. They're all so handsome and kind. Everyone had figured it would be difficult for you to choose." Happy gleamed.  
"Excuse me for a moment." Lucy turned a deep shade of red and left the room.

'Why was a magazine company asking me that' She worried.' I can't possibly! I don't like anyone in Fairy Tail like that! What should I do?!"

After thinking her answer through, Lucy went back in and asked if they could skip that question so that she could finish her interview before performing on the show.

* * *

It was time for Lucy to perform for the first time with Fairy Tail. She was so nervous that she couldn't even stand up straight. She knelt on the floor until someone grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

" Come on! Don't be scared! I'm gonna be right next to you and you know this song off by heart! You'll do great" Natsu grinned. Lucy smiled back and they proceeded to walk backstage.

"For the first time, performing with their new member Lucy, Fairy Tail" The whole crowd cheered as loud as they could as Mirajane, the presenter called them onto the set.

**Natsu- 'I wish my heart was always on her mind**  
**Cause she's on mine like all day all the time'**

**Lucy- 'Forget me not forget me now**  
**'I've come too far to turn around. I'm here tonight.'**

**Both- 'Cause I'm never going down I'm never giving up. **  
**I'm never gonna leave so put your hands up**  
**If you like me then say you like me'**

**I'm never going down I'm never giving up. **  
**I'm never gonna leave so put your hands up**  
**If you like me then say you like me'**

Natsu looked over to Lucy as she sang. Her voice was so soft and pretty that he almost forgot to sing aswell. After the song had finished, Lucy looked over at Natsu and smiled. He smiled back (of course) while trying to hide a tomato red blush from her.

'Who do I like?" Lucy thought worrying. " I've only been in Fairy Tail for a day but I feel like I've been a member for years. I've already gotten so close to everyone, especially Natsu, with his wide smile and upbeat personality- WAIT A SECOND! WHAT AM I THINKING?! I DON'T LIKE NATSU!... Do I?'


	5. Photoshoot

**Hi! From now on, I'll try to make the chapters longer and include more couple moments. **

**Disclaimer of Fairy Tail**

* * *

'NO NO I CAN'T LIKE NATSU! I HAVEN'T EVEN KNOWN HIM FOR THAT LONG!' Lucy was flustered. Why was she thinking about him of all people? She needed time to think. Lucy was still thinking about the lyrics she sung with Natsu, like they were trying to tell her something... but she couldn't focus on that. She needed to concentrate on her next task.

"Guys! That was great! Now we've got to get going to the photo shoot..." Erza stopped when she caught sight of Jellal Fernandes, arriving for his appearance on Strauss. Her face turned as red as her hair when his eyes met hers. It was as if they were the only two people in the world at that moment. Without thinking, Erza found herself walking towards him, nervous but excited.

"Uh..." Erza started. "Hi. I-I'm-"

"You're Erza Scarlet right? Fairy Tail's manager?" Jellal cut Erza off.

" Yeah I am. Ummm... If it's not too much trouble..."

"Are you ok? You're sweating and your face is all red, like your hair." Jellal asked.

"Yes I'm fine."

" So, after my interview, do you wanna go for coffee with me?" He blushed, as he looked away from the redhead.

Natsu, Lucy, Levy and Gray were all cheering her on calling out 'SAY YES SAY YES!" Gajeel was just sitting there embarrassed but was happy to see Levy having fun.

"Ok." Erza replied. "Guys? Is it ok for me to stay a little longer?"

" Of course Erza! This is your first date right? We don't want to get in the way of that!" They all smirked. Fairy Tail exited the studio while Jellal and Erza awkwardly held hands, smiling at each other nervously.

* * *

"Let's get going to the shoot!" Natsu shouted. Everyone agreed and got into their limos and drove off to the photo shoot for their new album. Once they arrived, Bisca and Alzack, the photographers (who are married), stepped outside to greet them.

"Hey guys!" They both smiled. "How've you been?"

"We've been great thanks Bisca!" Levy replied.

Alzack had spotted Lucy acting nervously besides Natsu. So, he stepped up and said.

"Hey Natsu? Is this your girlfriend?" He teased. Natsu, upon hearing this, became flushed suddenly and stuttered "N-No! This is Lucy! She sings beside me..." His face turned away from Alzack and Lucy.

"Anyway, nice to meet you Lucy!" Bisca smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too!" Lucy smiled back.

"Let's go inside"

They all went inside and Lucy was amazed. The whole place looked so professional. She looked around in circles until she felt someone grab her wrist and dragged her into a room that had outfits and make-up.

"Hello miss. Please sit down. My name is Virgo and I will be your stylist from now on."

She turned to see a small, pink-purple haired girl in a maid outfit. No-one knew why she dressed like that but they never questioned her. Lucy was confused at first but decided to go with the flow. She was dressed in a short, white, frilly dress with her hair in pigtaisl at each side of her head. When Virgo was done, Lucy looked in the mirror and her eyes widened.

"LUCY? 2 MINUTES!" Alzack called.

"Ok!" Lucy called back. She started to walk towards the white screen in front of the cameras. Natsu and the others were already there.

"LUcy-" Natsu didn't finish his sentence. He was silenced by how beautiful she was. He couldn't stop staring. Her dress, the make-up. She looked perfect.

"Uh... Natsu? What are you staring at? Do I look weird?" Lucy asked upset.

Natsu finally snapped out of his trance and said. "You look beautiful Luce."

This caused Lucy to heat up and her heart was beating faster than usual. "T-Thanks Natsu... That's really sweet."

Levy came in after Lucy and Gajeel tried his best not to notice her. She was wearing an orange, sleeveless top with a blue, checkered skirt. Gajeel whispered to her "You look cute..." whilst blushing and Levy giggled.

"OK Guys. We need you to be in pairs for these photos. After we've taken your photos, you can leave if you want to!" Bisca announced. She strolled over to two small bowl with paper in it. One bowl had boys name sin, the other: girls names. Bisca picked out the first two pieces. She read out " The first pairing is Gajeel and Levy. Please could you go to the white screen for your photos. Natsu, Lucy and Gray, please come with me to the green room."

* * *

Gajeel and Levy continued to have thier photos taken until Bisca asked them to hug. They both felt nervous, even though Gajeel knew that Levy liked him. So, he gathered up the courage to do it. As he hugged her, he whispered 'I like you' in her ear. Levy looked up at him in shock.

"Gajeel? You're so cute!" Levy giggled.

Gajeel grunted as he blushed.

* * *

Finally, It was time for the second pair photos to be taken. Bisca came in to draw the next pair.

"The next pair is... Natsu and Lucy!" Bisca happily revealed.

"Yeah! I'm with you Luce. Let's do our best!" Natsu cheered.

"Yes!"

Natsu and Lucy walked to the white sheet and had some photos taken. Although they felt their heartbeeats racing, they kept going.

"Now KISS!" Bisca and Alzack screamed in unison.

"What?!" Natsu and Lucy screamed back.

"Come on! Just do it already!"

Natsu's face had completely stiffened and Lucy had her eyes scrunched up in embarrassment. Eventually, she gathered up the courage to say

"Come on Natsu. They're all waiting. We have no choice." She stuttered.

"Ok. 3...2...1..."

Their lips were locked together. The sound of cheers came from Bisca, Alzack and everyone else at the shoot. Surprisingly, they kissed longer than expected.

"Ok Natsu? Lucy? You can stop now. Hello?"

They finally broke apart and stared at each other for a few minutes. Both of their hearts were beating fast, like a humming bird's. Suddenly, Luy realised what she did and ran away from Natsu. All he could do was stare at her run away and wonder why he felt the way he did...


	6. The One?

**Hi guys! Sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while. I've got lots of stuff to do so I can never get round to it.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy Tail. Enjoy!**

* * *

"LUCY!" Natsu called. Lucy just ignored him and ran outside, trying to get rid of the blush tattooed on her cheeks.

Natsu was confused. Why did she agree to kissing him? He sat down in his dressing room and wondered. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"WHO IS IT?" Natsu shouted, flustered

"It's Gray! Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure." Natsu mumbled.

Gray closed the door behind him and watched Natsu walked back and forth. He couldn't believe what had happened. Natsu and Lucy kissed? In what world did that make sense? At least to him.

"Okay. What's up with you? You and Lucy kissed. So what?" Gray went and sat next to Natsu.

"How can you say that?" Natsu said "We kissed! Nothing can be the same again! Although I enjoyed the kiss I don't know what to feel!"

Gray smirked. He knew what Natsu was feeling. He had seen the look on Natsu's face before when Jellal told him about his secret crush on Erza, even though Jellal and Erza had never spoken to each other. He had to make sure that Natsu realized his quickly growing feelings for Lucy before someone else snatches her away from him.

"Love, Natsu. Love." Gray calmly revealed. "Why do you think your face heats up around her? Why you smile when she's around? Why you feel like seeing her every moment of the day?Don't you get annoyed when Loke tries to flirt with her? Admit it Natsu. You're in love with Lucy Heartfilia!"

Natsu's eyes widened. He was in love with her? No way! They were in the same band, singing together. They were best friends! That was it! Just friends... right?

"That can't be true Gray. She's my best friend. I can't be... in l-love with h-h-her! We only sing together! That's all." Natsu stuttered.

"Then why did you stutter when I said you were?"

"Uh... I don't know..."

Gray's anger built up inside of him until he couldn't contain in any longer. He couldn't be this dense! He had to know the feeling he was having. There's no way he can act like that and not know!

"NATSU! JUST ADMIT IT! I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU LOOK AT ANYONE LIKE THAT BEFORE! YOU ARE IN LOVE WHETHER YOU'RE GONNA BELIEVE IT OR NOT! EVERYTHING I SAID ABOUT YOU AND LUCY WAS TRUE, WASN'T IT?!"

For the first time, Natsu was afraid of Gray. He had never seen this side of Gray before. Then, Natsu thought of what Gray had said. He loved her smile, her laugh, her eyes, her hair. Everything. He WAS in love with Lucy. He had to do something. He... had to tell her! But how was he going to do it? Suddenly, he got an idea!

"Thanks Gray!" Natsu smiled before running out to find Lucy. Gray was surprised. He actually managed to get him to go and confess. At this moment, Gray felt pretty proud of himself.

* * *

Gray started to leave the dressing room until he bumped into a girl with blue hair.

"Excuse me! I'm really sorry!-" The girl said, flustered. She then looked up to see Gray with his hand out.

"Do you need some help?" Gray asked.

"Uh... Yes thank you. I'm Juvia Lockser." She smiled, with a tint of pink creeping up her face.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster. Nice to meet you. Do you wanna grab a cup of coffee with me?"

"Okay!"

'Juvia...' He thought with a smile.

* * *

'Why did I just do that? I kissed Natsu! What am I gonna do now?! I can't face him after that!' Lucy thought to herself as she ran away from the photo shoot and back to her house.

"LUCY!" She heard Natsu calling her name but she just kept running. She didn't know what else to do.

Lucy had tears in her eyes. She was confused about her feelings for Natsu. Sure, he was hot, kind and sweet but was it love? Before she knew it, she was on the floor, sitting on her bum.

"Lucy?"She looked up to see Levy and Gajeel.

"What's wrong Lucy? I thought you had your set of photos to take." Levy asked.

"Yeah... I finished them already..."

"Something's up with you Lucy. What happened at the shoot? Did you kiss Natsu or something? hahaha!" Levy joked.

"...yes..."

"HUH? Y-Y-Y-O-O-O-U-U-U DID!?" Levy and Gajeel gasped.

"Bisca and Alzack were forcing us to so we did it so they would stop but when I kissed him I felt my heart beating faster and faster and I felt all fluttery inside. What's happening to me Levy?"

Levy and Gajeel smirked at each other. They knew, like Gray, what Lucy was feeling. Both of them knew that Natsu and Lucy were so dense.

"NATSU AND LUCY SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! HAHAHAHAHAHA" Gajeel and Levy chanted. Lucy smiled and that's what determined her feelings.

"What should I do guys?"

"GO AND CONFESS ALREADY! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"

"Ok I will." Lucy hugged Levy then turned around.

"Confess?" A familiar voice sounded sad.

Her heart stopped, her eyes widened, her body froze.

"N-N-N- Natsu?"

"Who's kissing me in a tree?"


	7. A Thousand Years'

**Disclaimer of Fairy Tail. Enjoy! The song is 'A Thousand Years' By Christina Perri, the lyrics from the male duet version.I don't own anything. Also, this chapter will be mostly dialogue just to warn you. :)**

* * *

"Who's kissing me in a tree?" Natsu asked.

"N-N-N-Natsu! What are you doing here?" Lucy stuttered.

"I came looking for you because I need to tell you something important."

"Something important? To tell me?"

"Yeah, Luce."

"We'll leave you two alone." Levy giggled, pulling Gajeel away and into a bookstore, where they could secretly watch through the window.

He brought out his guitar and started to tune it. He then started to sing.

**_'Time stands still_**  
**_beauty in all she is_**  
**_I will be brave_**  
**_I will not let anything_**  
**_Take away_**  
**_What's standing in front of me_**  
**_Every breath,_**  
**_Every hour has come to this_**

**_One step closer_**

**_I have died every day_**  
**_Waiting for you_**  
**_Darlin' don't be afraid_**  
**_I have loved you for a_**  
**_Thousand years_**  
**_I'll love you for a_**  
**_Thousand more_**

**_And all along I believed_**  
**_I would find you_**  
**_Time has brought_**  
**_Your heart to me_**  
**_I have loved you for a_**  
**_Thousand years_**  
**_I'll love you for a_**  
**_Thousand more'_**

"I love you Luce." He smiled gently at her, hoping to see a smile on her face too.

Lucy couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. Natsu Dragneel: famous pop sensation and a member of Fairy Tail, just confessed his love to her. How could he have fallen for someone like her? He was famous and likeable and she? She was just ordinary Lucy.

"What?"

"I love you so much. The truth is I can't stop thinking about you, I feel lonely when you're not around and my heart beats fast every time I see you. You are beautiful and you are the only one who has ever made me feel this way. Please go out with me?" Natsu softly stared at her with a small smile with tears of happiness in his eyes.

Lucy was in so much shock. She couldn't completely believe it. Nevertheless, her answer was simple but it made Natsu jump for joy and cry even more.

"...Ok." SHe smiled lovingly at the pink haired singer.

"You really mean it?! Lucy!" He ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist as tight as he could, making her face heat up and turn the colour of a strawberry.

"Let's go home Luce!"

"Yes. Let's go home."

They strolled home together, their fingers laced together and their faces both as hot as an oven. Little did they know that a white haired girl was watching is the distance, cheerng the new couple on.

* * *

**Can you guess who was watching? It's pretty obvious but don't worry. Please leave a review. :) Also, what do you think of me making a Fairy Tail 'Frozen' Fanfiction? If you think it's a good idea, be sure to tell me. I saw it today and couldn't help but notice so many things that were like Natsu and Lucy. I might have a keen eye for NaLu or I'm obsessed. Either way, I don't care. So, tell me what you think!**


	8. Songwriting

**Incredibly sorry about not updating this one. It's been ages! Disclaimer of Fairy Tail and 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift. Enjoy!**

* * *

ONE MONTH AFTER NATSU CONFESSED TO LUCY-

Natsu had confessed to Lucy, Gray met Juvia, Jellal and Erza started dating and so did Gajeel and Levy. It was that time again for Fairy Tail to write and record another song. This time, Lucy had written lyrics that she had stored away for safekeeping. So, she finally got them out and gave a copy to everyone. 'I'm going to sing these with Natsu' She thought excited. When Fairy Tail had arrived at the studio, Erza was waiting for them inside.

"Now" She said. "I've paired you up for parts to be working on today. Loke you're with Gray work on the guitar parts, Gejeel and Levy, can you work on the beat and chords and Lucy with Natsu singing of course. Read the lyrics Lucy wrote and see what you think."

The group read the lyrics and their faces lit up.

"Wow! These are awesome! I can't wait to sing this!" Natsu shouted.  
"I like them..." Gray mumbled.  
"Shall we get started then?" Erza asked.  
"YEAH!"

An hour later, Gajeel played the drums, Levy played the keyboard, Gray played Guitar and Loke played Bass. This just left Natsu and Lucy to sing:

**Lucy- ****_There I was again tonight_**

_**Forcing laughter, faking smiles**_

_**Same old tired lonely place**_

**Natsu-****_Walls of insincerity,_**

_**Shifting eyes and vacancy**_

_**Vanished when I saw your face**_

**Both**_**-All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**_

**Lucy-**_**Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"**_

_**Across the room your silhouette**_

_**Starts to make its way to me**_

**Natsu-**_**The playful conversation starts**_

_**Counter all your quick remarks**_

_**Like passing notes in secrecy**_

**Natsu**_**-And it was enchanting to meet you**_

**Lucy-**_**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**_

**Both**_**-This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

They finished and Erza applauded them.

"Great work guys! I think this is going to be a hit!" Erza exclaimed. "Wonderful. Just wonderful!" She almost teared up.

Gray ran over to stop her from ruining her make-up and the schedule that she held in her hands. "I think so too..." Gray said.

Natsu walked over to Lucy and kissed her on the lips. He then grinned and said.

"Good job Luce! Your singing was great as always!" Lucy blushed and showed a small smile.

"You too Natsu. Those harmonies on the chorus were awesome."

"Oooh look at the lovebirds!" Gray teased. Natsu proceeded to punch Gray in the face.

"So what? Me and Lucy are going out now! What about that girl, Juvia? You talk about her on the phone to me every night!" Natsu blurted out. Everyone gasped.

"Gray?" Erza said. "Who's Juvia?"

"Well she's just a girl who I met at the phtotshoot a month ago. She's really kind and beautiful. Her blue hair is very soft and she has amazing eyes..."

"I think Gray's in love" Loke teased "Don't try to hide it! I'm an expert in this stuff. Right Lucy?" He put an arm around Lucy while Natsu growled. Lucy sighed and said sarcastically " Yeah of course you are Loke." She slipped out from underneath his arm "I have to agree with you though."

"Gray?"

He turned around to see the blue beauty herself standing in front of him with her head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Juvia... Didn you just hear all that?" His face was now ironicly heating up.

"I'm afraid so. Is it true?" She asked embarrassed. Gray hesitated. Did he want to let his secret out yet? He took a deep breath in.

"It's true. I love you Juvia. No one else but you." He held her hand and smiled, totally forgetting about the band, who were standing there cheering them on. His face felt hotter than ever before and Juvia giggled.

* * *

"Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah Luce?"

"Do you think that true love can really exist if the two in love have only known each other for a short amount of time?" She looked at the ground with a slightly sad look in her eyes. Natsu knew who she was talking about. He and Lucy had only known each other for a short time but somehow he knew that Lucy was the only one for him. Sure he had other girlfriends in the past but none of them compared to Lucy. He turned her around to face him and he looked deep into her eyes.

"Of course I do. Luce, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I believe that if you truly love each other, then it's definitely possible. It doesn't matter to me about time and stuff like that. All that matters to me is that you're with me and I'm with you. I love you." He hugged her tightly and Lucy could feel his love for her in his hug.

"I love you too Natsu. I agree with you."


End file.
